thempirestwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Mistress Natalia Poklonskaya
Natalia Poklonskaya is the Mistress of the Order of St. George and the Dragon , the Imperial Russian Secret Police force. She has the unique position of being one of the few people in New Imperialist Russia with direct access to the Tsar himself and she enjoys a formidable amount of power. Early Life Poklonskya was born on 18th March 1980 in Voroshilovgrad Oblast, Ukraine. In 1990 at age 10 her family moved to the Crimean Peninsula but by 1991 they had moved again as the international situation worsened and her father wanted to keep them safe. They moved to a rather sparsely populated area of north eastern Ukraine. The '91 Disaster Her father and uncle were killed in the '91 Disaster following a nuclear attack by US forces on a Soviet army base thirty miles from the home they were staying in on April 3rd 1991. They had been driving in to town to pick up supplies for the family when the shockwave destroyed their car. The young Poklonskaya along with her mother and a handful of her family barricaded themsleves in the farmhouse for over a month and half to protect themselves from nuclear fallout. New Imperialist Russia Poklonskaya returned to school after the '91 Disaster but in the newly established nation of New Imperialist Russia under Tsar Vlad I. She was one of a new generation of citizens who believed in the absolute power of the Tsar. At university she studied Law and Internal Affairs and in 2002 she entered Imperial Service in the office of the Prosecutor General of the Crimean Peninsula, Yulia Tymoshenko. Her career could be described as meteoric and it was obvious she was set for bigger things. In 2005 she met the Tsar for the first time when he visited the Prosecutor General's office. He was immediately taken with her and appointed her an under-secretary position within the Order of St. George and the Dragon. The Tsar's influence only furthered her career and she was regularly invited to the Imperial Palace where she could report directly to him about the activites of the Order. Mistress of the Order Having groomed her sufficiently he appointed her Mistress of the Order of St. George and the Dragon in 2009. This granted her an enormous amount of power in New Imperialist Russia and she exercised that power quickly reshuffling the entire upper echelons of the Order replacing them with people she knew she could trust. Those that were removed from their positions were forced to swear an oath of loyalty to her and the Tsar specifically. Any refusals resulted in harsh punishments. New Commonwealth Intelligence The New Commonwealth devoted a great deal of its intelligence gathering assets to assessing Poklonskaya. On December 18th 2009 a South African born businessman was arrested in Moscow for spying on her movement. He was subsequently executed as an example. The New Commonwealth claimed that he was not a spy but a civilian and filed a strong protest. The protest fell on deaf ears. Personal Life Shortly after her appointment as head of the Order, the Tsar made it clear that she needed to marry someone of an appropriate position within his court. It was acceptable in Tsar Vlad I's New Russia to have an unmarried man in a position of authority but a woman had to be married and to be a symbol of a true and loyal wife. Poklonskaya was no exception. On October 13th 2010 at a banquet in the New Winter Palace the Tsar introduced her to Grand Duke Anatoly Agapov. Aides of the Tsar had made it clear to both of them that he intended for them to marry prior to the meeting therefore they both knew they were meeting their future spouse. The meeting was described as luke-warm but not unfriendly. Agapov was the Duke of Novosibirsk as well as the Chief Financial Advisor to the Tsar. The wedding took place on May 23rd 2011 and was a very grand affair. Poklonskaya fell pregnant a short while later; it was suspected by New Commonwealth intelligence that Russian doctors had a hand to play in this in order to speed up the conception and give the Russian people more to celebrate. A Less Than Happy Marriage While the Imperial Russian propaganda machine tried its best to portray Agapov as the doting father and Poklonskaya as an excited mother those close to them knew otherwise. From the time the Tsar appointed him as Grand Duke in 2000 Agapov endulged in excessive drinking and womanizing. The forced marriage did not change things but as long as it was kept quiet Poklonskaya cared little. It seemed she was happier apart than together. Pregnancy did not stop her from continuing her work. In November 2011 she began to suspect that information was being kept from her by her people and so she suspended all of them for 24 hours while she personally assessed some of their work. Her suspicions were right. The Order had uncovered evidence that Agapov had been stealing money from the treasury to fuel his addictions. The information had been kept from her for fear of angering her but Poklonskaya used this to rid herself of her unwanted husband. On November 13th 2011 she personally visited the Tsar to request an annulment of her marriage to Agapov and then presented the evidence to him. The Tsar approved the annulment and later that day Agapov and two of his aides were gunned down in their car having been ambushed by members of the Order's special forces on Poklonskaya's orders. On March 2nd 2012 Poklonskaya gave birth to her daughter, Anna. Category:Heroes & Villains